


Attack on Enemy Unknown

by jankmaster98



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, XCOM
Genre: Airplanes, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Espionage, Gen, Giant Robots, Lasers, Multiple Crossovers, Outer Space, Secret Organizations, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankmaster98/pseuds/jankmaster98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two possibilities exist: either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying.” Arthur C. Clarke. </p><p>The world in under attack. Extraterrestrial invaders have come for unknown reasons and have begun a campaign of terror and destruction. With millions of humans devoured, disintegrated, or captured, the fate of humanity teeters precariously. In response to the threat of giants and little green men from beyond the stars, the nations of the world have elected to activate the XCOM Project to study, combat, and attack this extraterrestrial threat.</p><p> Yet to do that they will need leaders, soldiers, scientists, and spies to fight both the aliens and those who would take advantage of the chaos. The XCOM Project will bring together the best humanity has to offer to turn to tide against the invaders. The time to strike back against those who would hunt humanity to extinction is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: 1 Day of Infamy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have already published on ff.net now placed here for any interested. This story will bring together characters from Attack on Titan, Archer, and Pacific Rim, placing against the backdrop of the award-winning tactual turn based game XCOM Enemy Unknown. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned shows, movies, or video games, this is for entertainment purposes only.

“Two possibilities exist: either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying.”

 

Arthur C. Clarke

 

“It wasn’t anything anyone expected, aliens from outer space invading our planet. That was kid’s stuff we watched and laughed at. Things we shot in video games or marveled at on the big screen. We never expected anything quite like this, anything of this magnitude. On December 7, 2016, humanity received it’s grim notice that it was not alone in the universe.”

 

Raleigh Becket, Commander of the 34th Infantry Battalion, Survivor of the Fall of New York

 

December 7th, Day of Infamy

 

People wondered why no one saw this coming. In fact some said that perhaps the governments of the world knew all along, and were hiding the coming invasion for God knows what purposes. After all, didn’t N.A.S.A. have telescopes that could see far into the reaches of space? Why couldn’t they see this, warn people, and save lives? The truth was that no one could have foreseen this. There was no warning, no announcement, no declaration of war or intent. Simply, on December 7, in the middle of the afternoon, a large craft appeared right over the Empire State Building. No one on the ground knew what it was or what to think. Survivors from that day say all sort of things about what happened next.

 

What is certain is this; all hell broke loose when that craft dropped it’s complement and sped away to parts unknown.

 

According to most, first came the big guys, current classifications ranged the first invaders at about 3-7 meters. Codename; “Titans”, these they arrived in droves and simply began to devour humans. Blood painted the streets of Time’s Square before police arrived and opened fire. It was mayhem. The shots seemed to bounce off the usual target points, head, chest, even as heavier weapons such as high explosives and S.W.A.T. teams were brought in, it didn’t seem to stop the monstrosities. It would be days, and an untold number of lives, before knowledge that their sole weak spot was the nape of the neck was revealed by a brave soldier by the name of Sterling Archer. As if the Titans weren’t bad enough, accompanying them were the “sectoids”. Little ugly imp-like things. They looked like the little green men from outer space, just like old 50s movies. Expect these ones were gray, and they were real, and they shot super-heated plasma guns at soldier and civilian alike.

 

It was as one survivor would call it, “living night and day in the Valley of the Shadow of Death.” S.W.A.T., the National Guard, the Army, everyone sent into the “Danger Zone” as people began calling it, suffered massive casualties. The titans would lift around entire armored vehicles like it was nothing, and anyone who attempted to move on their flank was almost immediately placed under fire by the sectoids. The weapons they used were like nothing ever seen before, they ate away at flesh, kevlar, and steel alike with frightening accuracy. Eventually the situation grew bad enough, bombing the entire city was authorized. The planes and bombs filled the sky for the next few days after the green light was given. The light from the explosions lit the skies for miles around and left the world on edge as to what would happen next.

 

By the end of it, there was nothing left. The once proud skyscrapers that were made generation ago had become charred husks of their former selves. The corpses of titans and sectoids, and anyone else that would have been caught in the blast, filled the streets. Thousands mourned the fallen as men and women attempted to surge into the city to look for relatives and loved ones. The civilians were given several calls for evacuations, and the pictures from the first trucks moving across the Brooklyn Bridge have seen become iconic, yet still no one can truly know how many lives were lost because they never made it to the zones in time.

 

For about six months afterwards, people mourned, the world tried to move on. Then on June 7th, the International Space Station went out of contact, and not an hour later, Titans began appearing next to Big Ben. This time the attack seemed more methodical and thought out, prior to the attack, police stations, the upper echelons of British Military, and even simple crowds of tourists had been infiltrated. These new aliens came in human guise, not perfect under scrutiny, but sufficient enough to get lost in the crowd. At 9 o’clock in the local timezone, plasma shots were being fired in crowded city squares, and communication between the U.K. and the rest of the world ceased to be a reality. Again a ship came out of nowhere, and then pandemonium.

 

Response was slow, and the massive hordes of civilians ran every which way to try and avoid being either swallowed whole or shot by green energy. Military response was slow, and by that time the death toll was already somewhere past one hundred thousand. This time though, there was no order for a bomb, no order for a retreat. There was no turning back. Disorganized guerilla-like fighting broke out in the streets and squares as soldiers fought, Titans, Thin Men, and Sectoids from street corners to building tops. To gain optimum position for the defeat of the Titans, a new weapon was dusted off for the most highly trained spec operatives. 3-D maneuvering gear, or “web shooters” to some of the more comic book inclined troops, had been devised in the early 1970s as a way to gain vantage points over enemy combatants.

 

The prototypes had been initially rejected as impractical and outlandish, seeing as how anyone using the gear could run the gambit of being shot mid leap. Yet the web shooters were dusted off as “Spidermen” and “Daredevils” rappelled onto the tops of buildings and through shattered windows to gain a firing angle. Even as green beams of death whizzed around them, some finding their mark and killing the soldiers, the first of the Rangers or “Web Slingers” still found the chance to line their sights, and pull the trigger. As a consequence of this gear, much of the soldier's heavy armor and gear had to be eschewed, but in the words of Steven Parker, one of the first to use the experimental gear.

 

“There’s nothing like being a Web Slinger, feel the wind, the ash, the cold rush of the day hit you like a thunderclap. You can see the city below you and your friends trying to make sure the xenos don’t blast you out of the sky. So when you reach your perch and you see the giant bastards trying to take a bite out of your buddies, you know what to do, and you thank God for web shooters as you pull the trigger; and feel the Earth shake as giants fall at your hand.”

 

The Battle of London marked something to the xenos. Perhaps the aliens expected humanity to stand around and be destroyed. Perhaps they never expected we would try and endure, and that for every thing they tried to throw at us, we would keep fighting back. The Battle was fought to a standstill, as Web Slingers and conventional troops worked to fight Titans and Sectoids throughout the city. Groups of refugees were scanned and investigated as Thin Man paranoia shook up the governments of the world. While soldiers fought in the crowded streets and cramped and dark subway tunnels, a massive purge was attempted in defense networks and installations as infiltrators were found world wide.

 

This was the start of the Skirmishes. When these comparably small forces would try and invade cites to simply attack without purpose. Usually they would be thrown back by a combined arms force of Rangers and infantry.

 

Humanity got really good at it for a while. Winning, developing countermeasures to Thin Men infiltration, and killing Titans. Yet, things weren’t as great as the public was lead to believe, casualties happened, and training men and women to use 3-D gear was a long and difficult process. Resources and old rivalries between nations still festered. All the while the people still tried to live their lives like things were still the same.

 

It would all change one day, it would all change on Bloody Sunday.


	2. Bloody Sunday

San Francisco, 1200 Hours, Pacific Standard Time. March 30, 2018 Designation: Bloody Sunday

"From what little I've seen of their technology... If the aliens were intent on capturing Earth, there's not much we could do to stop them. I'm guessing they have something else in mind. "

Dr. James Shen, Chief of Researcher and Engineering at Maria Rose University 

It was sunny that day. It was sunny pretty much everywhere else around the world as well, people have recalled. All the better for seeing the fleet. By this time people had almost begun to get used to the one or two saucers that might appear in the sky. The blair of the shelter alarms would send thousands to underground concrete bunkers in preparation for a raid. This time was different. This time there wasn’t one ship in one city. This would be the beginning of a different era in the War for Earth. An Era of Extinction.

The first news that anyone got was when satellite surveillance had been lost to most of militaries of the world. In an instant, GPS went offline, vital satellite data uplinks disabled, and most of Australia lost its Facebook. Yet up in the sky came a threat people thought contained loomed large over the tallest skyscrapers. As around the world sirens blared, and people were rushed to shelters, nobody could think of what would happen next. Above almost every major city, above almost every capital of the world, not one, not two, but nearly a dozen saucers appeared with armies in tow. In an instant, Tokyo had Titans in every street and more Sectoids beyond counting. Infantry divisions in Dubai met with overwhelming numbers of Thin Men as their Rangers struggled desperately to gain ground amid the vast firefight. 

It was the same story in city after city. In Moscow and Paris, in Beijing and Ottawa, and even in London, the place many held as symbol of humanity’s will to resist, came under heavy fire. In the port of San Francisco Rangers filled the skies as the streets were full of firefights. Even as Rangers and infantry, tanks and helicopters, fought with the invaders, these battles of attrition were tipped in favor of the enemy. For all the strenght of the armies of the world, they simply weren’t able to mobilize like the enemy, and in war, initiative and the ability to act is crucial in obtaining victory. At this point, airstrikes were both highly considered and even tanks and choppers, vulnerable to alien plasma weapons were being put into the field. 

Perhaps part of the problem was the lack of serious study of the enemy. For years, corpses of Sectoids and Thin Men had been recovered from battlefields. In the case of the Titans they generally dissolved to nothing before teams could arrive at the battle sites. As for the weapons carried by the ground troops, they seemed to have been programed to respond to the life of the wielder. As when someone destroyed the alien the deadly plasma weapons would splinter into fragments of an unknown material. Serious study of the recovered corpses was a process that never got the ball rolling.

Between the countries arguing over the rights to, branches of those countries militaries debating on who was best qualified, demands from civilian organizations, and miles upon miles of Red Tape stopped R&D from taking place in earnest. Humankind would pay the price in paranoia and bodies. 

On the ground in San Francisco, blood painted Jack London Square, and across Fisherman’s Wharf the bodies of xenos and humans alike dyed the water red. The noise of the still ongoing was deafening in its intensity. Light machine guns roared above and below ground as soldiers fought a never ending stream of enemy reinforcements. In the skies above, Rangers armored with little more than combat vests, thought the situation desperate enough to take mid-air shots. Standard Ranger doctrine dictated to conserve ammo and be most effective the Ranger find a perch, but the Golden Gate Guardians eschewed that idea for incredibly dangerous and risky maneuvers that killed scores Titans at the cost of close of half of the unit. 

They were good, some of the best, but many of them had fallen, and on the ground the situation remained grim. While many Titans were killed or engaged by the Rangers, there were still enough on the ground to cause the infantry to have to fall back from position to position. Perhaps the sentiment on the ground is best expressed by someone who was there. In particular, one member of Infantry Battalion 23, Jefferson Rudnick.

“People always talk about how courageous, calm Web-Slingers have to be to go up into the air and brave the crossfire and giant monsters to fight the Titans, but I think people forget about the infantry a lot. I think it’s a bit easier to be brave when you have the freedom of movement to get around the giants and the xenos. Because when you’re staring at a Titan from the ground, and can see the horribly grotesque mockery of a human face, and stand your ground so the Rangers can get up behind them; then you’re ready to face the jaws of hell, and worth a thousand Slingers. So the infantry fought, and retreated, but never did we rout, so let everyone know that. While the Slingers up on high darted around like flies, the infantry held the deck.” 

After most of the GPS satellites were cut to shreds, infantry commanders in the Bay Area resorted to maps lifted from stores and cell phones dropped by panicked civilians to coordinate their defenses. Yet despite these efforts, many some cases the aliens succeeded in routing the response forces. The buildings in Washington D.C. were set ablaze as soldiers man down the length of the mall; with most of the troops falling back to nearby Arlington and the Pentagon, a building that was thrown into disarray at this turn of events. Across the Atlantic in Berlin, a web of chords lay still as Rangers lay dead mid flight, still strung on their gear, dead by plasma shot. It was a similar tragedy that played out in cities around the world. Shelters were broken into as the aliens large and small operated without mercy, giving no thought to anything but destruction.

Whilst the armies of the world bled across the globe, and struggled to hold on, what can only be described as one of the most crippling blows was dealt on that day. While the soldiers fought swarms, the lack of telemetry and early warning systems left open some of the world’s most vulnerable resources: it’s crops. As Jefferson Rudnick ordered his squad of seven into the breach and gunned down three Sectoids with his assault rifle; miles of farmland in the U.S. Midwest was turned to irradiated ash. The corn belt was turned into a barren wasteland In China’s vast rice fields that fed a nation of over a billion there was fire and death. While in the wheat fields of countrysides of Europe, UFO sightings were no longer an urban legend, but a terrifying reality. 

On that day millions lives were extinguished, around the world cities burned and the husks of tanks and helicopters lined the streets alongside corpses of aliens and soldiers alike. In the longer view of things, the worst news however, was the destruction of the crops. With those resources gone, feeding the masses was going to be a challenge that no one seemed ready to undertake. Add to that the countless industries affected by the loss of the byproducts made possible by the crops, and the governments of Earth were going to have a social, logistical, and economic crisis in addition to an alien invasion. 

 

 

London, 1600 Hours, Greenwich Mean Time November 1, 2018 Designation: Birthday

 

It was at summit of the nations, held in London, the place where humanity made its stand, that the idea was put forward. It had been about six months since Bloody Sunday, and already there were riots as if it wasn’t the food rationing putting people on edge it was the poverty and fear that would do it. And the attacks didn’t stop. While there was nothing on the scale of the March 30th invasions, but the ranks of Ranger Corps around the world dwindled more and more, and the civilian body count rose higher and higher.

Panic echoed throughout the world. Millions of lives lost, cities destroyed, giant monsters and little grey men killing indiscriminately, and a massive food shortage, sent civilians into a frenzy. Many countries were considering enforcing martial law to keep order, but cooler heads reminded that trying to impose order like that would only create a breeding ground for even more chaos. 

Ideas for dealing with the alien threat were thrown across the room in a torrent that each had It was a man named Luis Gonzalez from Spain, a nation hit hard during the Skirmishes and devastated during the Bloody Sunday attacks. It was his task to rally the support of the doubting nations. He was the figurehead of a movement that had several onboard already, but now was the time to get the others to fall behind the idea of unity. As the representative finished it was Luis’ turn to speak up and hear translated into English is the words that would alter the course of history. 

Gentlemen, representatives from nations around the world, our planet is under attack. As race we are being threatened. These invaders draw no distinctions between nation, culture, or anything else that makes any one of us different from one another. They have to be stopped. We’ve tried stopping them on our own, as individual nations we’ve proven that we can hold our ground. At least for a time, but it’s not enough, March proved that. 

They aren’t going to stop, just last month Barcelona faced an attack that was just barely repelled by our forces. So we have to fight back, but it isn’t a task for any one nation alone. I propose this then, ladies and gentlemen, that in this time of crisis, the world not unite under the banner of any nation. But unite under the banner of the Earth itself, and of the stars and sun that give us dreams and life. The whole is worth more than the sum of it’s parts, and Earth is no different.

That is why today I move for the activation of the UN Initiative: Project XCOM. For immediate implementation, and support from the nations of the world. The eleventh hour is upon us, and now we must choose if we all hang together or all hang separately. So ladies and gentlemen, are we going to let the xenos pick us off one by one, or are we going to make a stand together and sent those bastards back to hell!

A great cheer and standing ovation rose up like it was a football crowd as Luis finished his speech. Really his notes had not outline a speech so passionate, but more of a sales pitch of logic and statistics. Yet the emotional power of the speech and the desire to strike back against the invaders charged the summit in favor of the motion presented. Too long had these men and women see their homelands torn apart by the aliens. Whatever motives their governments had, the delegates and teams sent to the summit were inspired and charged. They walked up to Luis and shook his hand, promised to get their nation’s support to activate the XCOM project.

It would take time to assemble it, to find leaders and technicians, to agree on funding and research, and to gather resources and arms. Yet, for the first time since the sharing of 3D Maneuver Gear, the nations of the world were ready to put aside old grudges and mistrust as the threat of total extinction galvanized a cause that would have never materialized in any other situation.

And so Humanity would endure, humanity would unite, and humanity would fight back.


	3. Act One Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came late, but better late than never!

“They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naturally they became heroes.” Attributed to several.

Titan’s Fall formerly New York City 1600 Hours EST January 1st 2019

In the former ruins of a laundromat a man stood looking over the devastation with a glass of whisky in his hand. Had it already been over two years? He’d known this city, this street, this building as something that was always present. Always going to be here, along with everyone inside it. It all changed on that day. It was when the games ended, nearly all joy became sour, and all the booze in the world couldn’t change that. Steely blue eyes gazed over the ruins as what was once his world lay in destroyed slabs of metal and concrete.

“Do you remember how on New Year’s everyone used to just get super drunk and watch that square, over there put a giant ball down a shaft?” The drunkard said to the man he knew he was going to met here as the figure came to the level from the staircase.

“Phrasing my old friend, phrasing.” The man said as he stepped beside the drinker with the whisky glass now refilled from the large bottle sitting on the desk still intact after the attack.

The newcomer was tall and powerfully built. He was dressed in a military uniform, and the pips on his uniformed indicated his rank of marshal.

“Oh great it’s you...”

“Does your daughter know you’re here?”

 

“No, she’s with-” The man didn’t get to finish that sentence as the alcohol in his system felt it was the best time to come bubbling up from his esophagus. The marshal simply stood by as his drunker than usual compatriot cleaned himself up with a small rag from his pocket.

“You know why I’m here.” The Marshal said after a brief moment of silence.

“Well of course I know Martian-shal Manhunter. Get it? Like Martian Manhunter from DC Comics cause you’re looking for me and fighting aliens....sigh* Oh God I need more of this stuff.” He took another gulp of alcohol while the Marshal simply chuckled a bit at the faded brevity that once made the blue eyed man infamous.

“So yes or no then?”

“Isn’t there anyone else you can ask? I mean, the world’s coming to an end, in case you haven’t seen any news flashes, it’s aliens, so you need the best. You couldn’t get like Burt Reynolds or something?”

“This isn’t the time for jokes Agent Duchess!”

“Always hated that codename.”

Carrying on despite interruption, the sober of the two men continued. 

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve heard the news, but the XCOM project been called together. It’s got 16 member nations already.”

“I got the file, and who did you get to sign up for your little club house? The city states of Europe? You got Monaco and Andorra behind you?”

“The United States and Russia, with China coming around to our point of view.” 

There was a moment of intense silence as the former spy took another drink from his glass before continuing.

“You’re not shitting me?”

“Have you known me to joke around about things like this?” The Marshal asked slowly

“Touche.” 

“I have been given the command, and it’s coming together, slowly but surely. But I need people! Intelligence officers, scientists, engineers, hell, we’re even short on clerks and accountants! A base and equipment is no good unless I have men to use it.” 

“I can get you some I those, I think. I’ll have to make a few calls.”

“My thanks, but still the question is, are you willing to fly back into the danger zone? I need a head of intelligence, and as I recall, you’re the best independant agent on the market. So the question remains, are you going to answer XCOM’s call?”

The blue eyed man thought deeply for a moment, then smiled a real grin for the first time in months as he downed more of his drink and turned to face the other gentleman in the room.

“Mr. Stacker Pentecost, you should know that Sterling Archer was born ready.”

 

U.S. Army Training Camp, Fort Benning Georgia, 1700 Hours EST January 2nd 2019

The low clouds of the late afternoon concealed the dying winter sun as it drifted slowly over the horizon towards the other side of the Earth. In the courtyard of the complex, cadets of the 501st Training Squad lined up for the last call they could have before their transfer to one of the “Walls” as soldiers called it. “Walls” was the colloquial term for the rings of military bases, temporary or otherwise that the military had set up to provide perimeter defenses and staging points so attacks on the major cities of the nation could be responded to with greater speed. Today was officially graduation time for 501st.

As the former recruits turned soldiers stood at parade for the final send off, many realised what was about to happen. They would be shipped off to one of Walls and from there made to fight the xenos. It was the size of battalion, 300 men and women from around the country, nearly all of them barely more than children. Of the 300 around 20 had passed and undergone training as a Ranger, earning their web shooters through grueling work, and training that seemed straight from hell. Although, with many joking that the enemy they were attempting to overcome being supernatural as well as extraterrestrial, perhaps this was necessary after all. 

One of their instructors, Drill Sergeant Keith Shadis, looked over the assembled men and women with a mixture of pride and apprehension. Most of them were barely above 18, and despite their months of training and hard effort, he still did not feel confident about sending them off to war. Not the war he’d seen. Basic training was 9 weeks, and in that time Shadis did not know whether he had instilled and drilled into those soldiers all they needed before they would have to fight the most dangerous threat the planet had ever seen. He would know, he was in New York with the 34th during the Fall. There was nothing like the fear that could overtake a man as giants loomed over him that shrugged off the bullets he fired. Nothing like the pain and horror you could experience as your comrades had their flesh melted off right in front of your eyes. 

As the bald man looked over the assembled troopers while Colonel What’s-his-face gave a piss-poor speech about duty and honor, Shadis’ eyes focused in on the front row, particularly on three cadets standing straighter than arrows. 

Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. 

Those three were the top of their class, although for very different reasons. Mikasa had early on proven to be beyond any and all of the other trainees present, earning the admiration and envy of many. Armin Arlert excelled in tactics and strategy, and if times were different he would be headed to West Point or some other officer academy. Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager, he was something else entirely. He was a psychologist's field day, angry, emotional, with undoubtedly lingering trauma from his experience being in New York. In fact these three had all been in New York when it happened, and apparently they all made the same stupid decision to sign up for the army together. 

Under normal circumstances he would probably not have been taken on under the army, but with so many dying it didn’t seem like the government could turn down any volunteers. What also made him stand out, was his dedication and almost single minded drive towards his goal, becoming a Ranger. While his skill did not equal Mikasa’s, he managed to surpass the others in the 501st by a considerable margin. The lad had a fire in his eyes sure as hell. In close combat there were few who could match his ferocity although such skills would hopefully never have to be employed. Eren Yeager, and those like him, earned upon his successful completion of the Ranger Program him the Wings of Freedom, the global symbol of those who had the necessary combination of skill and bravery with a dash in insanity necessary to operate 3D gear. The emblem was branded upon the back of his jump jacket, with a similar symbol etched on the back of Mikasa, Armin, and many other soldiers around the world.

What the three did not know was that instead of going to, where was it? Shadis forgot whether this troop was to protect Los Angeles or Norfolk. They would be sent to something far more experimental. 

Just months ago, the government handed down through the ranks that the XCOM Project would be green-lit for activation. As such, the United States military most likely be expected to make a contribution to the initiative. Along with scientists, engineers, and equipment, the government agreed to give soldiers to the program, and as part of the agreement the top of this class would be volunteered to join the new project at it’s base in the Rockies. 

The U.S. military command argued that it could not spare it’s best soldiers on the front lines for this project, and so the idea was made to send the top cadets towards this U.N. initiative. Some of the officers who were staunch supporters of the XCOM project were against the motion but it was determined eventually that the protection of the population centers was of the highest priority. Thus the veteran infantrymen and rangers would stay within the ranks and oversight of the U.S. military.

As Shadis raised his gaze he realized that the colonel had just broken the news that privates Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, and Armin Arlert were volunteered for service in the XCOM project. Among the soldiers there was no change in movement or posture, but Shadis could tell that in their heads gears were turning rapidly. Most people barely knew about the existence of the XCOM project, only that it was enacted as a last ditch attempt to win against the invaders. 

As for those told to step forward and receive new orders, each had a different reaction. Ackerman remained impassive and steel gazed as always, the news that she was going to be a part of this new and experimental program not even garnering a batted eyelash. Arlert could not seem to stop trembling though he did his best to hide it as he received a think folder filled with information that was apparently classified enough that only the XCOM recruits were allowed access. And Eren Yeager simply took the folder he was handed to him, read over a few pages, and smiled in a grin that somehow gave the bald instructor chills.

As the three stepped onto one of those new Skyranger planes that could travel at hypersonic speeds, Shadis could only wonder what awaited them, and what, if anything, would come out of giving up their best recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some familiar characters yeesh!. Anyway... Comment... Pretty please?

**Author's Note:**

> Will begin the introduction of characters and their fleshing out and interactions in later chapters. The first few will chronicle the invasion and circumstances to XCOM's creation. Anyway, leave feedback if you can.


End file.
